Fuera de los Planes
by MasasinMaze
Summary: El segundo San Valentín que ambos pasan juntos y desean que su cita sea perfecta. Por lo cual Momo e Izuku deciden hacer planes por individual a escondidas del otro y con un poco de ayuda tratarían de llevarlos a cabo, pero al final se darían cuenta que para pasarlo bien y ser felices solo era necesaria la presencia del otro. Al final el mejor resultado estuvo fuera de sus planes.


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este nuevo One-Shot de BNHA. Como pueden ver es otro fic Izumo que esta vez estará ambientado en San Valentín, no me vengan con que es tarde ya que puedo subirlo cuando quiera XD, solo deseaba hacerlo y tenía planeado publicarlo el 9 de este mes pero por distintas dificultades no he podido hasta ahora. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión. También las canciones aquí mostradas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

_**One Shot: Fuera de los Planes**_

Es de noche y nos ubicamos en los dormitorios de la clase 2-A, más concretamente en la habitación de Izuku donde el peliverde se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio con lápiz en mano escribiendo en su cuaderno mientras murmuraba con una mirada intensa.

**-Entonces si tengo en consideración las posibles interrupciones de las personas lo mejor será tomar esta ruta por la cual podremos llegar más rápido, además en ese lugar hay algunos puestos de comida en los cuales podemos comer algo, supongo que unas manzanas acarameladas serían lo mejor-**, murmuraba Izuku completamente metido en sus pensamientos e ignorando cualquier otra presencia a su alrededor, de verdad estaba metido en lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo.

**-Tierra llamando a Midoriya, tierra llamando a Midoriya, te necesitan en tierra brócoli espacial-**, le dijo Shinso al peliverde con una sonrisa burlona mientras estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama de Izuku, el cual se mostró sorprendido al escuchar su voz.

**-¡S-Shinso-kun!, ¡¿D-Desde cuando estabas aquí!?-**, preguntaba el peliverde sorprendido e intrigado al ver a su amigo pelimorado en su habitación, en ningún momento se había percatado de que había entrado, quizás estaba demasiado metido en sus ajetreados conflictos mentales.

Shinso sonrió divertido mientras se rascaba la nuca. **-El suficiente para saber que estás planificando una cita así como un asesino planifica el asesinato de una persona-**, respondió Shinso recordando la manera en la cual su amigo estuvo escribiendo, tachando, frustrándose arrancando páginas y demás.

**-N-No me compares con eso, por favor-**, le dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente apenado de que se vea comparado de esa manera.

**-De cualquier manera es cierto que has estado escribiendo como un maniático, he estado aquí casi 10 minutos y no has parado de tachar opciones y susurrar distintos escenarios-**, le dijo Shinso al chico con tranquilidad y apoyando sus manos en la cama.

Izuku agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado y rascándose una mejilla. **-N-No es como si lo hiciera apropósito, b-bueno en cierta medida es cierto, es que tengo que asegurarme de que sea perfecto-**, decía él sonrojándose un poco al final con una sonrisa recordando a la chica pelinegra que gobernaba en sus pensamientos.

Shinso solo suspiró para luego mirarle con calma. **-Déjame adivinar, tu cita con Yaoyorozu-**, decía el pelimorado causando que Izuku ampliara los ojos.

**-¿¡C-Como lo supiste, Shinso-kun!?-**, preguntó Izuku impactado y asombrado de que su amigo lo supiera ya que no le había dicho que planificaba su cita con Momo.

**-Midoriya, todo la academia sabe que ustedes dos están saliendo desde el anterior año, también recordamos lo que sucedió el anterior San Valentín cuando hiciste eso sobre la azotea-**, le dijo Shinso al peliverde con una sonrisa juguetona y jovial recordando el gran suceso que pasó hace un año.

Izuku se sonrojó avergonzado por lo dicho por su amigo. **-M-Me da un poco de vergüenza recordarlo-**, dijo agachando la cabeza un poco y rascándose una mejilla.

**-Vamos, de verdad te marcaste un buen momento en ese lugar, se notaba que Yaoyorozu estaba que le daba un paro cardíaco de la felicidad-**, le dijo Shinso con calma recordando la reacción de la vicepresidenta ante las palabras que le dijo Izuku. **-Más supongo que estuvieron tan distraídos que no notaron las cámaras que puso Hatsume y que reprodujeron todo en las pantallas de la academia-**, agregó con burla y divertido al recordar como la escena fue transmitida a ojos de todos.

**-D-Después de ese día hemos tenido demasiada atención-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso y rascándose la cabeza recordando cómo después de ese momento ambos estaban más en el centro de atención de lo que ya estaban antes.

**-Es lo normal cuando vez una escena tan cursi como esa-**, replicó Shinso encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez. **-De cualquier manera no entiendo porque te comes tanto la cabeza para pensar en un plan, solo relájate y déjate llevar, seguramente se divertirán-**, le aconsejó con calma sin verle el sentido a lo que hacía el peliverde.

Izuku levantó la mirada con intensidad. **-No puedo, siempre me viene a la cabeza algún factor que puede arruinar nuestra cita y tengo que tomar medidas para estar preparado-**, respondió con seriedad ya que no deseaba que su novia pasara un mal rato por su culpa.

**-¿Es en realidad necesario?-**, preguntó Shinso algo fastidiado de solo pensar en lo trabajoso que debe ser estar enamorado.

El peliverde asintió con seguridad. **-Lo es, de esa manera puedo escoger y organizar una situación perfecta para Momo-chan-**, contestó Izuku determinado a crear la cita perfecta para Momo que lo valía completamente, ella se merecía eso.

Shinso se encogió de hombros. **-Como quieras, pero recuerda que es mejor solo ser tú mismo y seguir la corriente, después de todo no puedes confiar en que tu plan salga a la perfección-**, le dijo a Izuku con una leve sonrisa de media luna.

El estudiante más fuerte de la academia agachó la cabeza sonriendo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca. **-C-Con respecto a eso, n-necesitaré ayuda para lograr lo que quiero y me preguntaba si… si podrías ayudarme-**, le decía Izuku a Shinso con algo de vergüenza de tener que pedirle ayuda con algo así, pero de verdad se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo.

El pelimorado se colocó una mano en el mentón pensativo. **-Mmm, de acuerdo-**, respondió Shinso al tanto de unos segundos.

**-¿En serio?-**, preguntó Izuku sorprendido de que haya aceptado ayudarle.

**-Claro, no tendré otra cosa que hacer y seguramente será divertido-**, respondió Shinso sonriendo de lado queriendo solo ayudar a su amigo, después de todo él había hecho mucho por él.

**-¡Genial!, ¡muchas gracias Shinso-kun!-**, respondió Izuku con una radiante sonrisa alegre mostrando su dentadura mientras sostiene los hombros de Shinso que se cubrió los ojos por tanta luz.

**-¿A qué hora es su cita?-**, le preguntó Shinso con calma mientras que lo alejaba para no quedarse ciego.

**-Es mañana a las 5:00 pm, me dijo que estaba ocupada en la mañana pero me conviene para prepararme-**, respondió Izuku con una sonrisa más suave y calmada mientras volvía a su escritorio.

**-¿Ella sabe lo que van a hacer?-**, le preguntó el pelimorado a su amigo alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva provocando que el chico se tensara en su asiento.

**-¿Eh?, l-la verdad no, será una sorpresa, solo tenemos planeado encontrarnos en el centro comercial y de allí decidir qué hacer-**, respondió Izuku jugando con sus dedos y sonriendo un poco nervioso.

**-Eso me parece excelente, ¿entonces por qué estás planificando tanto?-**, dijo Shinso sin comprender realmente porque Izuku tenía que ser tan detallista cuando el asunto en cuestión era tan sencillo.

Izuku se sobaba el cuello con una mano mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. **-Pues… yo quiero llevarla a un festival a unas cuadras de distancia donde podemos divertirnos en los puestos y después subirnos a un bote a navegar por el lago-**, contestó Izuku sonriendo algo nervioso de solo imaginar el ambiente con los dos solos a la luz de las estrellas reflejándose sobre la superficie del agua.

**-Dios, solo me lo imaginé y suena muy cursi-**, comentó Shinso con una mano sobre su pecho de manera algo exagerada. **-De cualquier manera tienes mi apoyo, cuenta conmigo-**, agregó el pelimorado sonriendo con serenidad y apuntándose así mismo con un pulgar, provocando alegría en el peliverde.

**-De verdad te lo agradezco, Shinso-kun-**, agradeció Izuku sonriendo feliz de tener la ayuda de su amigo para luego agachar un poco la cabeza por la gratitud, de verdad le debería un gran favor.

**-No te preocupes, después de todo seguro será entretenido verles-**, le dijo Shinso a su amigo con calma buscando calmarle, después de todo tenían que comenzar a discutir sobre el plan que emplearían.

* * *

Ahora nos movemos a la habitación de Momo donde ella se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con ropas cómodas abrazando al Sr-Hugs mientras que a su lado está Kyouka, la cual estaba leyendo con mirada seria unos apuntes anotados en el cuaderno de la vicepresidenta de la clase que estaba levemente sonrojada mientras mirada su regazo.

Luego de unos extensos minutos la rockera de la clase levantó la mirada del cuaderno para mirar a su amiga.

**-De verdad que tú no aprendes-**, le dijo Kyouka a Momo con cansancio mientras se rascaba la cabeza al leer lo que contenía el cuaderno, pues era un plan minuciosamente diseñado tomando en cuenta multitud de factores para llevarse a cabo sin problemas.

**-N-No digas eso Kyouka-chan, de verdad es algo serio-**, le dijo Momo a su amiga con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y algo molesta de que no se lo tomara en serio.

Jirou suspiró para luego cruzarse de brazos. **-Vamos a recapitular, este San Valentín vas a tener una cita con Midoriya y quieres que sea perfecto para compensarle por lo que él hizo el anterior año-**, dijo ella recordando la explicación que le había dado Momo minutos atrás.

Momo asintió un poco apenada. **-C-Correcto, no me sentiría tranquila si yo soy la única que fue feliz en San Valentín-**, dijo la chica sonriendo levemente sonrojada en sus mejillas mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace un año, cosa que le hacía muy feliz.

**-Eres muy torpe, es obvio que él estuvo feliz, toda la escuela pudo ver su expresión al momento en que finalmente te armaste de valor para darle tus chocolates-**, le dijo Kyouka a Momo con calma recordándole ese momento en específico, cosa que causó que la chica se sonrojara mucho más y que colocara una mano sobre su pecho donde va su corazón.

**-C-Casi se me salía el corazón-**, decía Momo con el ritmo cardíaco acelerándose al solo recordar la manera en la cual Izuku sostuvo sus hombros y le miró profundamente a los ojos con esos orbes verdes mientras en su rostro estaba dibujada una cariñosa sonrisa.

**-El punto es que no tienes que andarte con estas tonterías de planificar como una psicópata para que pasen un buen rato, solo déjense llevar-**, le dijo Kyouka a su amiga con tranquilidad y sin verle la quinta pata al gato, después de todo el asunto en cuestión es sencillo, solo salir a divertirse como pareja.

Momo levantó la mirada con seriedad. **-No es posible, debo tener en cuenta la clase de ambiente en el lugar, las posibles tiendas que podemos visitar además de las posibles interrupciones que podemos recibir-**, respondió ella con detenimiento para luego tornarse pensativa y llevarse una mano al mentón. **-Ahora que lo pienso en el centro comercial podría haber una gran cantidad de gente y podría llegar a ser agobiante, además en los lugares más concurridos habría mucho ruido, quizás puedo idear una ruta corta y pacifica que nos llevé al cine-**, murmuraba Momo al igual que Izuku ignorando que su amiga estaba sentada a su lado.

Jirou tuvo una gota de sudor en la sien. **-De verdad estar tanto tiempo con él ha tenido un afecto en ti-**, comentó Kyouka viendo como su amiga murmuraba igual que su novio. **-Midoriya de verdad es extraño cuando murmura y ahora tú haces lo mismo-**, agregó sonriendo divertida y algo burlona captando la atención de la pelinegra.

**-E-Eso no es cierto-**, negó Momo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y viendo un poco molesta a Jirou para luego sostener sus dos manos sobre su pecho. **-Él no se ve extraño, se ve muy lindo cuando piensa en varias cosas y las murmura ignorando a los demás-**, decía la vicepresidenta sonriendo cálidamente recordando ese aspecto de su novio que le parecía muy tierno.

**-Estas loquita por él-**, comentó Kyouka sonriendo de lado con burla provocando que Momo desviara la mirada mientras cierra los ojos.

**-D-De cualquier manera el plan es encontrarme con él en el centro comercial y de allí ingeniármelas para llevarlo a un cine cercano donde veremos una película romántica-**, le dijo Momo a su amiga recordándole el plan que detalló en su cuaderno.

**-¿Segura que eso le va a gustar?-**, le preguntó Kyouka con intriga ya que después de todo él es un chico, no es que no le pudieran gustar las películas románticas, es que no era algo muy normal considerando la forma de ser de los chicos de su clase.

Momo se volteó a ver a su amiga para asentir con una sonrisa. **-Él no ha tenido en ver películas de ese tipo conmigo, más bien hasta me ha recomendado algunas muy buenas-**, respondió ella con cierta emoción en su tono causando leve sorpresa en la pelivioleta.

**-¿Él sabe que van a ese cine?-**, preguntó Kyouka con calma y observó cómo su amiga comienza a jugar con sus dedos, cosa que ya respondía por si sola.

**-P-Pues… no, mi plan es que todo parezca improvisado para que el ambiente sea natural-**, contestó Momo sonriendo algo apenada por decir eso en voz alta.

Jirou suspiró cerrando los ojos. **-No va a ser nada natural si lo tienes todo planeado, además deberías decírselo y ya, ¿y si él tiene otros planes?-**, le preguntó Kyouka a la pelinegra mientras se cruza de brazos.

**-No creo que ese sea el caso, de todos modos necesitaré tu ayuda para llevar mi plan acabo-**, dijo Momo con una mirada decidida y determinada hacia su amiga ya que de verdad necesitaría su ayuda.

**-De acuerdo-**, respondió Kyouka casi de manera inmediata y sin titubear ni un segundo.

**-¿No aceptaste demasiado pronto?-**, preguntó Momo algo extrañada por la rápida respuesta que recibió.

Kyouka solo en encogió de hombros despreocupada. **-Cuando me llamaste aquí supuse que ibas a pedírmelo, además si me niego me quedaría sin la exclusiva de ver sus reacciones avergonzadas-**, respondió sonriendo algo divertida y bromista, causando que Momo se sonrojara un poco.

**-D-De cualquier manera muchas gracias-**, agradeció Momo agradecida con su mejor amiga para luego tornar su expresión en una determinada mientras aprieta un puño sobre su pecho. **-Voy a asegurarme de que mi plan salga perfecto-**, agregó la pelinegra llena de convicción por hacer de su cita con el peliverde la mejor posible.

* * *

El día siguiente no se hizo esperar y llegó el 14 de Febrero, el tan esperado día de San Valentín en el cual la pareja emplearían sus respectivos planes para tener la mejor cita posible. Claro que su encuentro seria en la tarde así que la mañana transcurrió sin mucho que comentar.

Izuku hizo su rutina diaria en la mañana, desayunó y conversó con sus amigos y en la hora del almuerzo estuvo mayormente con Shinso repasando su estrategia para llevar a Momo al festival. Momo por su parte se despertó temprano algo ansiosa y decidió leer algunos libros y hacer algunos apuntes para las clases y durante el desayuno y el almuerzo se reunió con Jirou y las chicas para conversar jovialmente, en resumidas cuantas no conversaron entre ellos en lo absoluto a menos que fuera por breves mensajes.

Lo más probable es que fuera por los nervios de los planes que tenían para su cita, pues apenas cruzaban las miradas se sonrojaban y buscaban bruscamente un tema de conversación con sus amigos. Para ser el día del amor no estaban muy unidos y cariñosos durante esa etapa del día.

Al llegar las cuatro de la tarde Izuku se preparó y se vistió para su cita para luego irse al centro comercial donde habían quedado con Momo para reunirse.

El ambiente dentro de la estructura era casi similar al de afuera, todo ambientado conforme al día festivo para las parejas y los enamorados. Globos con forma de corazones por allí, un poco de rosa por el otro lado, no hace falta meterse mucho en esos detalles ya que todo el mundo se haría una idea del lugar, el cual estaba repleto de personas, lógicamente la mayoría eran parejas jóvenes las cuales querían tener un grandioso día juntos.

En medio de esa gran cantidad de personas nos encontramos con el muchacho con cabello de arbusto que se encontraba de pie frente a la fuente esperando nervioso a que su novia llegara. Él vestía de unos vaqueros azules, una camisa blanca, una camisa a cuadros por encima arremangada hasta los codos y unos deportivos negros sencillos.

No está de más comentar que la mayoría por no decir todos los presentes que pasaban a su lado lo reconocían, después de todo es difícil no reconocer al alumno destacable de Yuuei que sin duda hizo cosas asombrosas en su primer año y no ha parado de obtener atención a través en las noticias a cada incidente de villanos que sucedía y por pura casualidad él estaba en la escena, era conocimiento general que Izuku Midoriya de Yuuei era un imán de villanos.

Por su parte el pobre muchacho se notaba un poco nervioso, pero de cualquier manera lograba mantener la calma y se llevó una mano a su oreja derecha donde había un pequeño comunicador casi imperceptible a simple vista, claro que sus rizos verdes ayudaban a ocultar el pequeño aparato.

**-Estoy en posición Shinso-kun, nuevamente gracias por ayudarme con esto-**, le dijo Izuku a su amigo pelimorado con una leve sonrisa ya que de verdad se sentía más confiado en que su plan saldría bien gracias a su apoyo.

_**[No te preocupes Midoriya, para eso están los amigos, ¿cierto?]**_, respondió Shinso del otro lado de la línea con calma aunque Izuku podía imaginarse su sonrisa de lado.

**-Por cierto, ¿desde dónde me estás observando?-**, preguntó Izuku intrigado y viendo en distintas direcciones buscando el rizado cabello morado de su amigo, él había dicho que estaría supervisando todo desde una distancia segura.

Luego Izuku siente repentinamente en una diminuta bola de papel chocando contra una de sus mejillas y él se voltea a ver la dirección de la cual lo recibió, pudiendo ver a lo lejos a Shinso sentado relajado en una de las mesas del exterior de una tienda, este tenía en una mano unos binoculares y en el otro tenía una pajita que había utilizado para disparar el proyectil.

_**[Desde aquí, ahora prepárate que se acerca "La Adinerada"]**_, le respondió Shinso con tranquilidad para luego ver a través de los binoculares como Momo se acercaba de entre las personas en dirección a la fuente donde estaba Izuku.

**-Sigo sin estar muy cómodo con ese nombre clave-**, dijo Izuku rascándose una mejilla con una gota de sudor en la sien ante el apodo que le puso Shinso a su novia.

_**[Oye, rechazaste "Niña Rica", "Cola de Caballo McThompson", "Vicepresidenta Demoniaca" y "YaoMomo: The World", yo también busco divertirme haciendo esto]**_, replicó Shinso a través del comunicador con cierto tono burlón.

**-C-Creo que preferiría que la llamaras solo por su nombre-**, dijo Izuku resignándose ya que era típico de su amigo el querer bromear un poco, generalmente era tan serio como Todoroki pero en confianza era algo burlón y carismático.

_**[Como sea, lo bueno de que llegaras antes es que tendrás mayor ventaja a la hora de decidir el curso de la cita, ahora prepárate que allí viene]**_, le dijo Hitoshi a su mejor amigo con calma para luego cortar la transmisión.

Izuku se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva para pasar los nervios que sentía para después quedarse de pie viendo al frente, donde entre las personas apareció su novia caminando en su dirección, cosa que causó que bajara ligeramente la boca al ver su apariencia.

Momo estaba vestida con una falda de color rosa hasta los muslos, unas medias negras que cubrían completamente sus esbeltas piernas, un cinturón negro, una blusa azul claro abotonada hasta el cuello y unas botas cafés hasta las pantorrillas. Ella lleva como es usual su característica cola de caballo y sostiene una cartera blanca en una de sus manos.

A vista de cualquier persona la pelinegra era hermosa, tenía cierta aura alrededor de ella que le daba magnificencia que bien se asemejaría a una modelo tanto como en su figura como la delicadeza de sus rasgos faciales. Momo por su parte tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas a causa de la mirada incrédula que recibía de su novio que se había quedado viéndole boquiabierto.

**-H-Hola Izuku-kun, lamento si te hice esperar-**, le dijo Momo a Izuku con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotaba un brazo un poco incomoda ya que segundos atrás tenía un valor y una seguridad que desaparecieron al momento de encontrar su mirada con el peliverde que de verdad se veía arreglado y apuesto.

Las palabras de la chica despertaron a Izuku de su breve trance para sonrojarse un poco negando con la cabeza. **-P-Para nada Momo-chan, yo acabo de llegar-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo algo apenado y tratando de calmarse.

A unos metros de distancia de la pareja se encontraba Kyouka oculta tras una columna mientras espiaba a la pareja a través de unos binoculares creados por Momo.

**-Sabemos perfectamente que llevas allí 10 minutos-**, dijo Kyouka para sí misma sonriendo confiada. **-Pero el mantenerlo esperando es una gran técnica para hacer que se ponga nervioso y baje la guardia, allí será el momento donde Momo tomará la iniciativa-**, decía ella confiando en que su amiga aprovechará el asombro del peliverde para tomar acción como lo habían planeado.

De vuelta con la pareja ambos se encontraban en silencio y sonrojados ya que ninguno encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar su cita. Quizás era por la presión de sus planes y el ambiente romántico que había en todo el lugar además de las presencias de las demás parejas de alrededor.

**-T-Te ves hermosa, Momo-chan-**, le dijo Izuku a Momo armándose de valor y levantando tímidamente la mirada hacia su chica, la cual amplió los ojos y se sonrojó más al momento de sentir una flecha clavarse en su corazón.

¡Izuku utilizó Cumplido!, ¡Es Súper Efectivo en Momo!

La pelinegra agachó la cabeza avergonzada y feliz por el cumplido mientras juntaba sus manos. **-T-Tú también, Izuku-kun-**, respondió ella viéndose muy tierna a ojos del peliverde que se cubrió los ojos avergonzado... es difícil creer que ya llevaran más de un año saliendo.

Shinso desde su asiento sonrió victorioso. **-Ja, claro que pensé en la desventaja de llegar temprano, pero esas cosas no aplican con estos dos, ambos son muy susceptibles a las palabras del otro, por eso…-**, decía él para luego sujetar el comunicador en su oreja para hablar con el peliverde. _**[Toma la iniciativa ahora, Midoriya]**_, fueron las palabras que escuchó Izuku en su oído.

El chico escuchó a su amigo y se armó de valor para tomar la palabra. **-S-Sabes Momo-chan, he escuchado que por aquí cerca hay una librería muy buena, quisiera que fuéramos a echar un vistazo, ¿te parece?-**, le dijo Izuku a su novia con una sonrisa y las mejillas tenuemente coloradas, pero aun así fue suficiente para volver a tomar a la vicepresidenta con la guardia baja.

Momo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. **-D-De acuerdo, me parece bien-**, respondió ella para luego tomar de la mano a Izuku que se sonrojó un poco ante esto y luego ambos emprendieron el camino al ala Este donde se encontraba la librería.

Kyouka rechistó desde su escondite al ver lo sumisa que fue su amiga. **-Eres demasiado fácil de convencer, casi parece que se te olvidó que este es tu plan-**, dijo ella algo molesta viendo a Momo para luego comenzar a seguirles disimuladamente desde una distancia segura, cosa que también hizo Shinso pero desde el lado opuesto.

La pareja al cabo de unos segundos entablaron una ligera conversación durante el camino mientras eran seguidos por sus cómplices que se veían sospechosos para el resto de personas, después de todo observaban descaradamente con binoculares a la pareja que al parecer estaba en su propio mundo.

Finalmente Izuku y Momo llegaron frente a la gran librería a la cual entraron mientras conversaban entre ellos. Shinso se ocultó detrás de unas bancas mientras que Kyouka se volvía a ocultar detrás de una de las columnas.

**-De cualquier manera la falta de oposición de Momo estaba entre las previsiones que hice-**, decía Kyouka sonriendo confiada y hablando consigo misma para luego tomar un comunicador y acercarlo a su boca. **-Ahora te toca a ti intervenir-**, le dijo ella a alguien del otro lado de la línea.

Mientras tanto la pareja se encontraban adentro de la librería, más precisamente en una sección de libros del fondo donde cada uno echaba un vistazo en busca de alguno que llamara su atención.

Momo tomó uno entre sus manos y se giró a ver al peliverde para enseñárselo. **-Mira Izuku-kun, este libro de Franz Kafka todavía no lo he leído pero he oído que es muy bueno-**, le dijo Momo a su novio con un poco de emoción.

Izuku le sonrió a su novia y asintió alegre. **-Sin duda es un gran libro Momo-chan, te recomiendo mucho que lo leas, de verdad es un tipo de libro que no puedes parar de leer una vez comienzas-**, le respondió él con más calma al ya tener más confianza, sin duda al tocar distintos temas con ella como lo es la lectura le hacía ganar seguridad.

**-¿Hay algún otro que me recomiendes?-**, le preguntó Momo a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa hay que todo libro que le ha recomendado él era de enorme calidad argumental.

**-Claro, he leído unos muy buenos recientemente que quería recomendarte-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo alegre y calmado mientras que Momo se sonrojaba levemente y ocultaba tímidamente su boca con el libro.

**-Q-Quisiera escucharlos-**, dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa detrás del libro, después de todo le gustaba pasar esta clase de momentos con el peliverde, solo los dos a solas en una cita la cual ella haría que fuera perfecta.

**-¡Hey chicos!-**, exclamó Toru apareciendo junto a la pareja que se mostraron sorprendidos de verle allí.

**-¿Hagakure-san?-**, preguntó Izuku algo confundido de ver a su compañera de clases allí.

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Toru-san?, ¿te gustan los libros de este tipo?-**, le preguntó Momo a su amiga con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ella.

**-No exactamente, solo pasaba por aquí y cuando los vi quise saludarles-**, respondió Toru moviendo un poco sus brazos con cierta emoción en su tono.

Izuku sonrió amablemente y se acercó a la chica invisible. **-Si gustas puedo recomendarte unos libros que te pueden interesar, serán una buena manera de meterte en la lectura-**, le decía él a Toru de forma amistosa mientras que Momo fruncía el ceño y emitía un aura tenebrosa dirigida a la chica invisible que se atemorizó un poco, de verdad que Momo no quería que su momento con el peliverde se viera interrumpido.

Toru negó con una mano. **-No gracias Midoriya-**, respondió Toru sacudiendo su guante al frente de su amigo peliverde sonando algo nerviosa, después de todo no quería vérselas con la ira de Momo. **-Por cierto, he oído que en el ala Oeste están haciendo un evento de parejas, deberían ir a echar un vistazo-**, agregó ella sonando emocionada viendo a sus amigos.

Ante esa mención Momo recordó que debía efectuar su plan y el ala Oeste estaba en la dirección del cine, a lo cual se volteó a ver a su novio con una inocente sonrisa.

**-Eso suena bien, ¿Qué opinas Izuku-kun?-**, le preguntó Momo a Izuku con una linda expresión y acercándose para sujetarle de las manos.

**-No me parece mal, pero…-**, decía Izuku algo arrinconado e indeciso, por un lado quería complacer a su novia pero por el otro quería proseguir con su plan de llevarla al festival.

**-¡Entonces pásenla bien!, ¡que tengan una bonita cita!-**, exclamó Toru cortando cualquier posible respuesta del peliverde mientras alzaba las manos en el aire. Luego sujetó a Momo de un brazo para jalarla un poco lejos de Izuku para decirle algo en el oído. **-Estaremos apoyándote desde las sombras, Momo-chan-**, le dijo Hakagure a la vicepresidenta con cierto tono cómplice para después irse de allí así como vino.

Momo se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga y tocó el comunicador en su oreja. **-N-No sabía que las otras también estaban involucradas en esto-**, le dijo ella a Kyouka que estaba del otro lado de la línea, ella solo tenía planeado que fuera su amiga la que le ayudara con su plan.

_**[YaoMomo, he tomado previsiones y está claro que es necesario de intervención directa si quieres que tu plan salga como quieres]**_, respondió Kyouka despreocupada de la incomodidad de la pelinegra, después de todo era su culpa que necesitaran ese nivel de apoyo para que ella tomara la iniciativa y dejara de ser tan influenciable por las palabras del peliverde.

**-Solo espero que no sean tan frecuentes sus interrupciones-**, dijo Momo en voz baja y suspirando algo cansada, de verdad no quería más interrupciones en su tiempo con su novio.

_**[Eso depende de ti]**_, le contestó Kyouka desde el otro lado de la comunicación mientras que Izuku se acercaba desde atrás.

**-Si fuera tan fácil-**, dijo Momo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego sentir la mano de Izuku sobre su hombro.

**-¿Decías algo, Momo-chan?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su novia con curiosidad mientras que esta se sorprendía levemente.

**-N-Nada-**, respondió Momo sonriendo un poco nerviosa para luego tomar de la mano a Izuku y después ambos salir de la librería en dirección al ala Oeste, ya después en otra ocasión se encargaría de volver a la librería con él para comprar algunos libros.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba en dirección a su nuevo destino, Shinso desde su asiento chasqueó con la lengua frustrado.

**-Demonios, ya decía yo que todo trascurría muy bien, ahora están yendo en la dirección contraria a lo planeado-**, decía Shinso con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras observaba como ambos se alejaban tomados de la mano. **-De cualquier manera no hay porqué entrar en pánico, esto apenas comienza-**, agregó sonriendo de manera un poco desafiante ya que el asunto se estaba comenzando a hacer personal, se aseguraría que la pareja fuera al festival.

* * *

Minutos más adelante nos encontramos con la pareja que había llegado finalmente al ala Oeste del centro comercial donde se toparon con un gran número de parejas rodeando una tarima que tenía globos con forma de corazón y demás decoraciones rosas. Sobre esta tarima estaba un hombre de bigote gracioso vistiendo un traje elegante de color rosa con un sombrero de copa del mismo color mientas que en sus manos sostenía un micrófono.

**-¡Muy buenas tardes a todas las parejas presentes!, ¡les doy la bienvenida a este evento único del maravilloso día de San Valentín!-**, exclamaba el presentador del evento con una gran sonrisa y con emoción recibiendo una pequeña ovación del público. **-Ahora escogeré a una de las parejas presentes para que suban e intenten ganar el premio, ¡el cual son globos con apariencias de las caras de su pareja!-**, agregó él entusiasmado diciendo el premio que para unos seria perturbador mientras que para las parejas seria lindo… hay distintos puntos de vista válidos.

Momo e Izuku que estaban entre el público alejados de la tarima aferraron sus manos por instinto, la verdad pedían no ser elegidos ya que era muy fácil para ellos el ponerse nerviosos cuando hablan de su relación en público, sin duda preferían no subir ya que serían el centro de atención de todos.

**-¡Ustedes dos, suban aquí ahora!-**, pero claro que no tendrían la suerte de librarse de la vista del presentador que al verlos los señaló con una gran sonrisa invitándoles a subir.

**-¡D-De acuerdo!-**, respondieron ambos un poco sonrojados y sobresaltándose un poco por el susto para luego subir a la tarima por unas pequeñas escaleras de un lateral, no está demás decir que ambos se sentían incomodados por las miradas de todos puestas en ellos.

El presentador se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa amigable. **-Les haremos una serie de preguntas en cuanto a su pareja y si logran responderlas todas ganarán, ¿entendido?-**, les dijo él a la joven pareja que asintieron levemente. **-¡Muy bien, comencemos!-**, exclamó él con emoción dispuesto a comenzar el evento.

Primeramente señaló a Momo con su micrófono. **-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-**, le preguntó a la pelinegra que se armó de valor para tomar una compostura calmada.

**-Es el 15 de julio-**, respondió Momo sonriendo levemente.

**-¡Su color favorito!-**, le dijo el presentador a Izuku ya que era su turno para responder.

**-El rojo escarlata-**, respondió Izuku calmándose y con una leve sonrisa recordando el color que más le gusta a su novia.

**-¡Su comida favorita!-**, le dijo el presentador a Momo mientras le volvía a acercar el micrófono.

**-Katsudon de cerdo con un poco de pimienta, sino no tiene pimienta siempre quiere beber té Oloong-**, respondió Momo con calma para luego taparse con una mano unas leves y lindas risitas al recordar ese detalle que le había revelado la madre de Izuku hace varios meses, provocando que el peliverde en cuestión se sonrojara un poco apenado.

**-¡Su pasatiempo favorito!-**, le preguntó el presentador a Izuku con una gran sonrisa.

**-La lectura, los géneros principales son misterios, tragedia y romance, los finales felices son aquellos que le hacen emocional con más facilidad-**, contestó Izuku sonriendo un poco divertido mientras se giraba a ver a su novia, la cual agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada de ese punto débil que tenía con las historias de amor.

**-¡El primer regalo que te dio!-**, le dijo el hombre de gracioso bigote a la pelinegra, la cual se llevó su mano libre a su pecho mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gentil y cariñosa sonrisa.

**-Un conejo verde de peluche llamado Sr-Hugs que me dio en nuestra primera cita-**, respondió Momo sonrojándose levemente mientras que atesoraba con felicidad el recuerdo de su primera cita con Izuku.

El presentador se acercó a Izuku para abrazarle el cuello con un brazo. **-¿Qué te gusta de ella?-**, le preguntó a Izuku con una sonrisa cómplice mientras le acercaba el micrófono.

Izuku agachó la cabeza mientras su cara se tornaba roja por la atención que tenía sobre él, sumado a la mirada de expectación de Momo que le miraba algo nerviosa.

**-T-Todo-**, respondió Izuku tímidamente y causando que tres flechas se clavaran en el corazón de la Yaoyorozu que se sonrojó mucho y luego desvió la mirada mientras se cubría la cara con su mano libre, más que nada para ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad que se formó en su cara.

**-Awwww-**, dijeron varios del público enternecidos por lo adorable que es la pareja.

El presentador se alejó de Izuku para acercarse a Momo. **-¿Y a ti que te hipnotiza de él?-**, le preguntó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acercaba el micrófono.

**-¿P-Puedo responder varias cosas?-**, preguntó Momo algo tímida viendo al presentador ya que le era muy difícil mencionar solo una cosa de su novio.

**-No, solo una-**, contestó el hombre divertido por la pregunta y causando que Momo se encogiera un poco de hombros y mirara de reojo al peliverde.

**-P-Pues… sus ojos-**, respondió ella aferrando el agarre de su mano sobre la de Izuku siendo correspondida de igual forma por él que le sonrió cálidamente.

El hombre se alejó satisfecho de la chica para acercarse ahora al peliverde. **-Ahora dime qué cosa quisieras cambiar de ella-**, le dijo él al joven chico que se tensó al igual que Momo se puso rígida.

**-…-**, Izuku se mantenía en silencio mientras su cabello hacia sombra sobre sus ojos, cosa que ponía más nerviosa e insegura a Momo. **-Lo siento-**, dijo él levantando la mirada para ver al presentador.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**, le preguntó el hombre al muchacho confundido por su disculpa.

Izuku se volteó a ver a su novia con una ligera sonrisa llena de afecto. **-Momo-chan me parece perfecta tal cual como es, no tengo algo que responder ya que yo no cambiaría nada de ella-**, respondió Izuku con sinceridad y una mirada cariñosa fija en la pelinegra.

**-Izuku-kun-**, decía Momo sonrojada con los ojos ampliados y la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa mientras que su corazón latía como loco ante las dulces palabras del chico que es el culpable de esos efectos.

El presentador se alejó de la pareja con una mano agarrando con fuerza su pecho. **-¡Ustedes son demasiado dulces para mi sistema, ustedes ganan!-**, exclamó con emoción seguido de varios aplausos de las parejas que estaban conmovidas por el amor tan sincero que ambos jóvenes se profesan. **-Tomen sus premios, tortolitos-**, dijo el hombre para luego hacer uso de su Quirk y de sus manos crear dos globos de helio con los rostros chibis de Izuku y Momo.

Izuku tomó el que tiene apariencia de Momo así como la vicepresidenta tomó el globo chibi del peliverde. Ambos bajaron de la tarima recibiendo aplausos de las personas que los hacían sentirse nerviosos y se juntaron buscando apoyo en el otro mientras se alejaban del público.

Momo abrazó el brazo de Izuku para acercarlo más a ella tomando por sorpresa al chico que se giró para ver su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. **-Y-Yo tampoco cambiaría nada de ti, Izuku-kun-**, le dijo Momo a Izuku con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, causando que Izuku ampliara los ojos y que sintiera una flecha clavándose en su corazón.

¡Momo utilizó Lindura Extrema!, ¡Golpe Critico para Izuku!

El peliverde desvió la mirada en otra dirección mientras que se rasca una mejilla. **-G-Gracias-**, contestó Izuku sintiendo el palpitar acelerado de su corazón causado por su novia que sonrió divertida para luego ambos seguir caminando sin destino fijo, pues el estar tan metidos en su mundo olvidaron sus respectivos planes.

A varios metros de ambos estaba Kyouka recostando su espalda de una pared mientras se limpiaba un poco de sudor de la frente.

**-Rayos, de verdad que esos dos son un peligro, un poco más de eso y yo hubiera tenido que buscar insulina-**, se decía Kyouka aun procesando el extremadamente cursi momento que sin duda le había dado un subidón de azúcar de solo verlo.

Por otro lado se encontraba Shinso dejándose caer en un asiento cercano mientras tenía una mano sobre su pecho.

**-Dios, eso fue demasiado cursi para mí, menos mal que ese sujeto no siguió haciendo preguntas-**, decía Shinso agradecido de que la radiante ternura de la pareja no hubiera seguido grabándose sobre sus retinas. Luego él tomó el comunicador para acercárselo a la cara. **-De cualquier manera ahora es momento de que actúes-**, le dijo él a otra persona del otro lado de la línea con una sonrisa de lado.

Volviendo con la pareja de enamorados, ambos estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo sosteniendo sus globos hasta que escuchan una voz detrás de ellos.

**-¡Oi Midoriya, Yaoyorozu!-**, exclamaba Kirishima acercándose a la pareja con una gran sonrisa y con una mano en el aire.

**-¿Kirishima-kun?-**, preguntó Momo confundida por la presencia del pelirrojo en ese lugar.

Izuku en cambió sonrió al ver a su amigo y soltó la mano de Momo para acercarse a él de forma amistosa.

**-Hola Kirishima-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**, le preguntó Izuku a Kirishima con una sonrisa mientras ambos chocaban los manos y luego los puños como saludo.

Momo se enojó un poco por la presencia del pelirrojo ya que era otra interrupción en su tiempo con Izuku, pero de cualquier manera se mantuvo calmada y se acercó para saludarle con un breve gesto con una mano.

**-Estaba paseando junto a Mina hace unos minutos pero ella se separó a ver algo, dentro de un rato me reuniré con ella-**, decía Kirishima con una gran sonrisa filosa típica de él mientras se rascaba la nuca. **-Por otra parte tengo hambre, ¿ustedes no?-**, les preguntó él a la pareja, cosa que hizo que Izuku viera la oportunidad de encaminarlos al festival.

**-E-En realidad tengo un poco de hambre-**, le dijo Izuku a su amigo con una leve sonrisa y rascándose una mejilla.

**-En ese caso deberían ir al festival que se está celebrando a unas cuadras de aquí, allí los puestos son baratos y la comida es deliciosa-**, les recomendó Kirishima de forma amistosa mientras le daba unos pequeños codazos en el abdomen a su amigo.

**-He escuchado de ese festival, creo que deberíamos ir a ver, ¿verdad, Momo-chan?-**, le preguntó Izuku a su novia con una sonrisa mostrando su dentadura y cerrando los ojos, causando que Momo se viera con la guardia baja y se sonrojara levemente.

**-S-Si, suena bien-**, respondió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa dejándose llevar por el momento, cosa que provocó que el peliverde en su mente cantara victoria.

**-En ese caso espero verles allí más tarde, ¡hablamos luego!-**, se despidió Kirishima de ambos mientras sacudía un poco su mano.

**-Adiós Kirishima-kun-**, se despedía Izuku de su amigo pelirrojo que rápidamente le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para alejarlo un poco de Momo.

**-Estamos apoyándote, Midoriya-**, le dijo Kirishima a Izuku de forma amistosa y entusiasta en voz baja para luego soltarle e irse con una mano en el aire y después perderse de la vista entre las personas.

Izuku se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de Kirishima y tocó el comunicador en su oreja. **-¿A-Alguien más sabe de esto, Shinso-kun?-**, le preguntó él a su cómplice que estaba detrás de unos arbustos a unos cuantos metros.

_**[Claro, unos pocos chicos se ofrecieron a ayudar con esto de tu plan rebuscado y cursi]**_, respondió Shinso desde el otro lado de la línea con despreocupación, después de todo la ayuda era bien recibida.

**-¿Estas bien, Izuku-kun?-**, le preguntó Momo a su novio con un poco de preocupación al verle rígido luego de que se fuera Kirishima.

**-C-Claro Momo-chan, será mejor que vayamos caminando-**, le contestó Izuku a Momo forzando una sonrisa en su cara para calmarle y luego ambos emprenden la marcha en dirección al ala Este por donde saldrían hacia el exterior.

A varios metros en el segundo piso los estaba observando Kyouka que estaba apoyada sobre el barandal mientras les miraba alejarse a través de los binoculares.

**-Demonios, justo cuando estaban yendo en la dirección correcta-**, dijo Kyouka frustrada de que hubiera tantos inconvenientes repentinos, por lo cual se acercó el comunicador a la cara. **-De cualquier manera ahora te toca a ti arreglar lo que hizo tu novio-**, le dijo ella a la chica que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Volviendo con la pareja en el primer piso, estos caminaban tomados de la mano hasta que ambos sienten unas manos sobre sus hombros y se voltean a ver una familiar cabellera rosada.

**-¡Hola chicos!-**, les saludó Mina con alegría, provocando que Momo agradeciera su presencia ya que necesitaría ayuda para cambiar el rumbo al cine.

**-Hola Ashido-san-**, respondió Izuku con calma ya que no era una sorpresa que su compañera estuviera allí ya que estaba junto con Kirishima.

**-Es bueno verles pasarlo bien en San Valentín-**, comentó la enérgica chica de rizos rosados con una gran sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

**-Hace un rato nos encontramos con Kirishima-kun, debe de estar buscándote-**, le dijo Momo a Mina con calma.

**-Ya dentro de un rato le llamo, necesitaba ver una tienda de zapatos-**, respondió ella con sencillez y quitándole importancia, su chico podría esperar unos minutos más. **-Saben, he oído de un cine cercano en el cual están dando entradas gratis para las películas-**, comentó Mina entusiasmada y causando sorpresa en el peliverde.

**-¿En serio?-**, preguntó Izuku curioso mientras que Momo le agradecía mentalmente a la pelirosa por tocar el tema.

**-Sip, además si son pareja les darán las palomitas y las bebidas gratis además de unas pulseras en conjunto-**, agregó la pelirosa sonriente mirando específicamente al peliverde para convencerle de ir allí, después de todo debía echarle una mano a su amiga en su plan.

Momo aferró un poco su agarre sobre la mano de Izuku para hacer que él se volteara a verle. **-Eso suena bien, de verdad sería bueno ir allí-**, le dijo Momo a su novio con una linda sonrisa.

**-S-Supongo que es una gran oportunidad-**, decía el peliverde sintiéndose algo acorralado nuevamente, en esta situación se veía al filo de una daga contra su cuello, ciertamente le fascinaría ir al cine con Momo pero ya tenía un plan en mente.

Mina dio unos pequeños aplausos. **-¡Entonces está decidido!, espero que lo pasen bien, voy a llamar a Eijirou-kun para reunirnos con ustedes dentro de un rato, ¡nos vemos!-**, exclamó la pelirosa con emoción para luego irse de allí agitando su mano en el aire.

**-T-Todo el mundo parece muy enérgico hoy-**, comentaba Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien al pensar en la manera tan sospechosa en la que Mina y Toru habían llegado de improvisto para irse a los pocos minutos.

**-¿Entonces iremos al cine?-**, le preguntó Momo al peliverde con una linda sonrisa y unos ojos que le suplicaban con la mirada que aceptara, poniendo al chico en un aprieto.

**-P-Pues…-**, decía Izuku en un dilema muy gordo en su mente, después de todo no quería decir que no ya que desanimaría a Momo, pero tampoco quería decir que si ya que deseaba hacerla feliz con su plan en el festival.

**-¡Midoriya-kun!/ ¡Momo-chan!-**, exclamaron Lida y Uraraka respectivamente apareciendo los dos repentinamente al lado de la pareja que se sobresaltaron por el susto. Pero luego los recién llegados se percataron de la presencia del otro. **-¿Uraraka-san?/ ¿Iida-kun?-**, preguntaron ellos dos confundidos señalando al otro ya que no esperaban encontrarse en ese momento y lugar.

Uraraka se giró a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la cabeza. **-H-Hola Deku-kun, Momo-chan, es una gran coincidencia que los encuentre aquí-**, decía Uraraka tratando de disimular pero aun así era muy mala actuando a ojos de Momo.

**-Lo mismo digo, además puedo apreciar que están en medio de una cita-**, decía Iida arreglándose los lentes viendo a la pareja diciendo algo que ya sabía con antelación, después de todo estaba preparado para ayudar a su amigo con respecto a su cita con Momo.

Uraraka se acercó a Izuku para dirigirse específicamente a él. **-En ese caso deben de estar buscando un momento a solas, deberían ir a un cine cercano que dan entradas y aperitivos gratis a parejas-**, le recomendaba ella a él queriendo ayudar a Momo con su objetivo.

Iida dio un paso al frente mirando fijamente a Momo. **-O mejor deberían ir a un festival cercano donde hay una gran variedad de puestos donde pueden divertirse-**, le dijo Iida a la vicepresidenta queriendo convencerla, cosa que molestó un poco a Uraraka.

**-Pero un cine es más íntimo y romántico además de que podrán sujetarse de la mano durante la pelicula-**, le replicó Uraraka con cierto enojo viendo a su amigo de lentes.

**-Pero en un festival van a poder divertirse en pareja y podrán ganar premios para el otro, Uraraka-san-**, le dijo Iida a la castaña con seriedad mientras se arregla las gafas sin intenciones de ceder.

Iida y Uraraka tuvieron una pequeña batalla de miradas donde trataban de mostrar sus claras posturas, pero a causa de eso se dieron cuenta del silencio que había y ambos se voltearon a ver como Izuku y Momo ya no estaban allí.

**-Se fueron-**, dijeron Iida y Uraraka viendo las siluetas donde debería estar la pareja que escapó hace unos momentos aprovechando la distracción.

* * *

En estos momentos nos ubicamos en el exterior del centro comercial, más precisamente en la salida del ala Este que apuntaba en la dirección en la cual se festejaba el festival. Momo e Izuku en esos momentos se encontraban recuperando el aliento luego de haber huido de sus amigos.

**-P-Parece que el mundo es muy pequeño hoy-**, decía Momo recuperando la compostura con una pequeña sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la sien, recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku que estaba de acuerdo con ella, ninguno diría que sus amigos estaban allí para ayudarles con sus respectivos planes.

**-L-Lo mejor será que vayamos caminando, el festival debería estar unas cuadras más adelante-**, le dijo Izuku a la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa aprovechando la situación para luego tomarla de la mano y comenzar a dirigir la caminata en dirección al festival, de verdad había llegado muy lejos y no se permitiría fallar a esas alturas.

Momo agachó la mirada un poco nerviosa. **-D-De acuerdo-**, respondió ella sonrojándose levemente y dejándose llevar por Izuku.

Mientras tanto a varios metros de ellos dos se encontraba Shinso recostado de una pared mientras observaba con calma como ambos se alejaban.

**-Muy bien campeón, aprovecha que está vulnerable para llevarla al punto objetivo-**, decía Shinso sonriendo con un aire de suficiencia y victoria, pues si todo salía bien la primera fase del plan estaría completa, las siguientes constaban en respaldar al peliverde durante el festival, pero él iría un paso a la vez por lo que se aseguraría de que llegaran allí en primer lugar, solo necesitaba hacer una llamada.

Kyouka por su parte estaba a un par de metros a la derecha del pelimorado y también observaba como Izuku y Momo se iban caminando por la calle mientras que se estaba haciendo de noche.

**-No va a suceder, antes estábamos cerca y no voy a permitir que todo el trabajo se venga abajo-**, decía Kyouka mostrándose decidida a no dejar que el plan de su amiga fracasara, por lo cual tomó el comunicador para llamar a un par de chicas.

Volviendo con la pareja ambos se encontraban caminando uno al lado del otro por una solitaria calle que solo era ocupada por algunas tiendas que estaban cerrando y algún que otro ciudadano.

**-Ya es de noche-**, decía Izuku alzando la mirada al cielo nocturno con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, sin duda las estrellas se veían hermosas esa noche, de verdad esperaba que la vista en el estanque fuera hermosa para que le gustara a Momo.

La pelinegra también alzó la mirada al hermoso cielo adornado de estrellas. **-Si, al parecer el tiempo ha pasado volando-**, dijo ella sintiéndose un feliz por los momentos que ha pasado con su novio durante su cita, claro que si no fuera por ciertas interrupciones hubiera sido mejor pero aun así estaba contenta.

**-Son hermosas las estrellas en el cielo, quisiera que alguna vez pudiéramos verlas con más tranquilidad, quizás en la montaña-**, comentó Izuku mirando las estrellas con cierta ilusión plasmada en sus orbes verdes, causando que Momo le viera embelesada imaginándose un momento así con él, como la vez en las que fueron nuevamente al campamento y vieron a escondidas el cielo estrellado.

**-A-A mí también me gustaría-**, respondió Momo sonrojándose levemente y sonriendo feliz mientras sostenía ambas manos sobre su pecho

Izuku bajó la mirada y observó el rostro enrojecido de la pelinegra. **-¿Estas bien, Momo-chan?, te veo un poco roja-**, preguntó él un poco preocupado mientras se acercaba a su novia que se puso un poco nerviosa.

**-N-No es nada Izuku-kun, solo es un poco por el frio-**, respondió ella sacudiendo las manos al frente suyo para calmar a Izuku, el cual se mostró más serio al escucharle.

**-En ese caso será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, no me gustaría que te resfriaras por mi culpa otra vez-**, le dijo Izuku a Momo con una mirada intensa mientras se quitaba su camisa de cuadros para colocársela encima a Momo para abrigarla del frio nocturno, en estos momentos su prioridad es la salud de ella, le daba igual abandonar el plan que tenía con tal de que ella estuviera bien.

Momo se enterneció por la preocupación de él y colocó una mano gentilmente sobre su pecosa mejilla. **-No digas eso, gracias a que me empujaste a ese estanque es que pude evitar esos clavos envenenados-**, le dijo ella a él con calidez recordando el repentino incidente sucedido con un villano hace un mes.

Izuku mostró algo de culpa en su expresión mientras se desanimaba. **-Pero fue mi culpa que te hayas resfriado por tres días y no hayas podido ir a la escuela-**, le dijo él aun sin poder perdonarse a sí mismo por lo ocurrido.

**-Pero tú fuiste cada momento a cuidarme y a darme los apuntes de las clases-**, le replicó Momo a su novio con cariño y afecto para luego darle un beso en una mejilla y después tomar distancia. **-Eres increíble, Izuku-kun-**, le dijo la pelinegra con sinceridad, él es su héroe.

Izuku se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. **-S-Solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho-**, respondió él un poco avergonzado y rascándose la nuca, provocando que Momo soltara una leve risita.

**-Eso es algo que me gusta de ti-**, decía Momo enternecida por lo lindo que es su chico al ponerse nervioso y por su adorable humildad.

Luego de eso ambos se quedan en un breve silencio viéndose el uno al otro hasta que escuchan un distante sonido.

**-¿Escuchas algo, Momo-chan?-**, le preguntó Izuku a ella con intriga mientras ambos comenzaban a ver en distintas direcciones y el sonido aumentaba su intensidad.

Ambos identificaron el sonido de bicicletas a gran velocidad y ambos se voltearon a ver como a lo lejos se acercaban Setsuna y Kendo montando en bicicleta, la pelinaranja pedaleaba mientras que Tokage estaba levantada señalando a la pareja.

**-¡Pedalea más rápido Itsuka!, ¡tenemos que llevarlos al cine lo más rápido posible!-**, le dijo Setsuna a su amiga con fuerza causando que Kendo frunciera el ceño.

**-¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que pedalear?-**, preguntó Kendo retóricamente y un poco molesta por no haber sacado tijeras al momento de decidir quién iba a pedalear.

Luego repentinamente otra bicicleta se niveló a las chicas de la clase B. En esta estaban Todoroki y Tetsutetsu, el peli mixto pedaleaba a gran velocidad mientras que el peligris solo estaba parado de brazos cruzados.

**-¡Sueñen chicas, Todoroki y yo vamos a llevar a esos dos al festival a gran velocidad!, ¡pedalea de forma varonil Todoroki!-**, exclamaba Tetsutetsu emocionado y ardiendo en masculinidad por cumplir su meta de ayudar a su amigo peliverde.

**-Tú eres el que debería pedalear, no yo-**, respondió Todoroki con tranquilidad en su expresión, pero internamente estaba algo molesto de haber sido el perdedor en piedra, papel y tijeras.

**-Te comprendo, Todoroki-**, le dijo Kendo a Todoroki comprendiendo su dolor, después de todos eran ellos dos quienes hacían todo el trabajo mientras que los habladores solo daban órdenes.

**-¡A por ellos!-**, gritaron Tetsutetsu y Setsuna señalando a Izuku y Momo para que luego las bicicletas aumentaran su velocidad de manera considerable, a lo cual la pareja entró en pánico y emprendieron la huida dando comienzo a una persecución.

* * *

Minutos más adelante la pareja finalmente pudieron escapar de sus perseguidores y se ocultaron en un callejón iluminado en el cual ahora ambos estaban recuperando el aliento luego de la carrera, tuvieron que huir de bicicletas a gran velocidad y a causa de eso perdieron sus globos.

**-E-Eso de verdad que fue intenso, de verdad todos se comportan muy extraño-**, comentó Momo reincorporándose y fingiendo ignorancia ya que no quería levantar sospechas en Izuku de que ella le quería a él en el cine, aunque la verdad ahora ella tenía intriga en el motivo por el cual los chicos quieren que ellos dos fueran al festival.

El peliverde se reincorporó y se colocó al frente de ella. **-Momo-chan-**, dijo Izuku captando la atención de su novia.

**-¿Qué sucede, Izuku-kun?-**, preguntó Momo curiosa mientras sostenía su cartera con ambas manos.

**-Yo… tengo una pregunta para ti-**, decía Izuku bajando un poco la cabeza para luego clavar su vista nuevamente en Momo. **-¿Tenias planes para nuestra cita?-**, preguntó él ya conectando varios puntos y formando una teoría en su mente.

**-¿Q-Qué?-**, preguntó Momo sorprendida y un poco nerviosa al pensar en que él había descubierto su plan.

Izuku se sonrojó levemente mientras desviaba la mirada. **-S-Solo es una suposición y creo que estamos en la misma situación-**, decía él causando intriga en la vicepresidenta.

**-¿Tú también tenías planes?-**, preguntó esta vez Momo con intriga y un poco sorprendida al pensar en que su novio también tenía algo planeado para su cita.

Él asintió tímidamente con la cabeza mientras se rascaba una mejilla. **-P-Pues quería llevarte al festival para que comiéramos manzanas acarameladas juntos, divertirnos en los puestos y al final navegar por el estanque debajo al cielo nocturno-**, confesó él notablemente avergonzado de decir su plan en voz alta, pero para Momo resultaba enternecedor y sorprendente a la vez.

Luego le tocó a ella agachar un poco la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba. **-Y-Yo quería que fuésemos juntos a ver esa película que ambos deseábamos ver, quería que fuera una sorpresa-**, reveló ella algo avergonzada y sosteniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

**-Yo también-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo algo apenado y luego de eso ambos se vieron en un minuto de silencio.

Momo levantó a mirada para ver directamente a los ojos a Izuku. **-P-Pero yo quería hacer eso por ti ya que tú me hiciste muy feliz el anterior año, no me sentiría cómoda si solo yo fuera feliz en San Valentín-**, le dijo Momo a él con cierta culpa reflejada en su expresión ya que sentía que estaba siendo injusta con él.

**-Momo-chan-**, decía Izuku un poco sorprendido de que ese fuera el pensamiento de ella.

Luego ella bajó la mirada desanimada. **-Pienso que quizás soy muy egoísta al pensar todo esto por mí misma-**, dijo en voz baja para luego sentirlas manos de Izuku sujetarle gentilmente de más mejillas para que ella levantara la cabeza para ver los orbes verdes de Izuku plantados sobre ella.

**-Momo-chan, no digas eso-**, le dijo él a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada gentil. **-Yo soy el egoísta al no consultar mis planes contigo, así que por favor no digas eso de ti-**, decía él mientras que frotaba su pulgar contra la suave mejilla de Momo. **-Además de verdad me hicieron muy feliz tus chocolates el anterior año, te lo he dicho muchas veces-**, agregó él sonriendo feliz a la chica que se sonrojó y desviaba sus ojos en otra dirección.

**-S-Solo lo dices porque soy tu novia-**, dijo Momo apenada mientras su corazón latía descontroladamente.

**-Claro que no, de verdad que me fue difícil el comérmelos ya que quería atesorarlos porque me los diste tú-**, decía el peliverde con calidez y una mirada afectuosa para luego darle un casto beso en la frente y luego verle profundamente a los ojos. **-Tú me haces feliz todo el tiempo Momo-chan, me siento el chico más afortunado al ser tu novio-**, dijo él sonriendo con alegría y causando que Momo ampliara los ojos.

**-Izuku-kun-**, dijo ella atónita y con sus hermosos ojos negros viendo embelesada al chico que le dirigía un cariño que le acobijada de forma acogedora.

Momo no aguantó más y sujetó las mejillas de Izuku para acercarlo para ambos unir sus labios en un repentino beso que tomó por sorpresa al peliverde que amplió los ojos y se sonrojaba.

Al cabo de unos momentos Momo se separó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba al incrédulo Izuku.

**-¿P-Por qué fue eso?-**, preguntó Izuku sonriendo nervioso e intrigado, no es que no le haya gustado, pero seguía siendo algo un poco repentino.

**-Porque quise hacerlo, tontín-**, respondió Momo guiñándole un ojo a su novio para luego abrazarse a su pecho, siendo correspondida por el peliverde que la rodeó con sus brazos para ambos quedarse así durante un par de minutos.

**-Ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?-**, preguntó Izuku sin separarse del abrazo mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su novia.

Momo alejó un poco su cabeza para levantarla a ver a Izuku. **-No lo sé… quizás podríamos ir a ambos lugares-**, propuso ella sonriendo levemente pensando que sería bueno el disfrutar de ambas experiencias en su cita.

Pero Izuku tuvo una idea que le sacó una amplia sonrisa. **-¿Qué te parece si vemos unas películas por Netflix y nos preparamos unas bocadillos?-**, preguntó él inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

La vicepresidenta cerró los ojos y sonrió igual que él. **-Me gusta ese plan-**, respondió ella para luego tomar distancia para luego ambos tomarse de las manos y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a os dormitorios.

**-Por cierto, a mí me ayudó Shinso-kun que se comunicó con los chicos-**, dijo Izuku con tranquilidad viendo a Momo que sonrió divertida.

**-Kyouka aceptó ayudarme y les dijo a las chicas-**, dijo ella viendo a Izuku para que luego ambos rieran divertidos mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por la calle mientras que la luz de las farolas y las estrellas es su compañía. **-Deberíamos decirles que abandonen los planes-**, decía Momo no queriendo molestar más a Kyouka con su plan que ya había sido abandonado.

**-Los podemos llamar de camino, por ahora tú decides, ¿vamos caminando o en el aire?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la vicepresidenta con tranquilidad, ya que bien podría llevarla a los dormitorios en cuestión de minutos si la cargaba con el One For All mientras saltaba.

Ella aferró el agarre en su mano como respuesta. **-Prefiero caminar por un rato, no tardaremos más de 20 minutos en llegar a los dormitorios-**, contestó la pelinegra queriendo pasar todo el tiempo posible con él y disfrutarían del fresco ambiente de la noche de San Valentín.

**-Me parece bien, de ese modo podemos hablar de camino-**, secundó Izuku coincidiendo con su novia para luego ambos seguir caminando en dirección al destino que ambos habían elegido, la sala común de los dormitorios de su clase.

* * *

Ahora nos trasladamos junto a Shinso y Kyouka que se encontraban sentados en la cima de las escaleras que llevaban al festival el cual estaba transcurriendo a espaldas de ambos. Todo el ambiente estaba animado y las parejas iban y venían por los puestos divirtiéndose y comiendo distintos alimentos.

**-Entonces Yaoyorozu tuvo tu ayuda para contrarrestar nuestros esfuerzos, debí imaginármelo-**, comentó Shinso con su mentón apoyado sobre una mano mientras sonreía con cierta ironía de que un ayudante no haya identificado la intervención de otro.

Kyouka que tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre él suelo le sonrió de lado al chico. **-Debí suponer que eras tú el que ayudaba a Midoriya, no podías quitar tus narices de esto-**, dijo ella con burla y el pelimorado sonrió divertido.

**-Es cierto, pero fue divertido-**, dijo él con calma para luego levantar la vista al cielo donde se apreciaba la luna.

**-Sí, supongo que lo fue-**, opinó Kyouka también elevando la vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

Fue en ese momento donde ambos pudieron jurar que vieron dos globos con siluetas muy familiares que se elevaban juntos por el cielo, uno con cabeza de arbusto mientras que el otro globo tenía una cola de caballo puntiaguda. Estos subían por en frente de la luna causando que la gigante los hiciera resaltar a ojos de los dos cómplices que ampliaron los ojos por unos momentos.

Ambos pasaron su sorpresa y sonrieron sintiéndose felices por sus amigos que estarían pasándolo bien juntos.

**-¿Dónde están nuestros cómplices?-**, le preguntó Shinso a la chica a su lado con tranquilidad.

**-Dijeron que disfrutarían del festival y del cine gratis-**, respondió Kyouka ella recordando la manera en la cual Kendo y Todoroki fueron arrastrados por la fuerza por Setsuna y Tetsutetsu a los puestos del festival mientras que Toru, Mina, Kirishima, Iida y Uraraka decidieron ver una película todos en conjunto en el cine.

**-Esos tortolitos tiraron a la basura nuestros esfuerzos a pesar de que estos eran sus planes-**, comentó el ojeroso pelimorado con diversión mientras se rascaba el cuello. **-Lo hubieran arreglado todo si tan solo lo hubieran conversado desde el principio-**, agregó ganándose un asentimiento de Jirou.

**-Esos dos son tan para cual-**, dijo Kyouka y eso era una verdad innegable, ambos eran dos partes de una misma gota de agua.

**-Y que lo digas-**, dijo Shinso apoyando a la chica en su comentario.

**-Y… ¿Ahora qué?-**, preguntó Jirou con calma mirando al chico ya que ella no tenía ningún plan para pasar lo que resta de noche.

Shinso se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos meditando. **-¿Quieres una manzana acaramelada?-**, le preguntó él a ella con una leve sonrisa y ella sonrió de igual manera.

**-Suena bien-**, respondió Kyouka y luego ambos se levantaron de las escaleras para ir en dirección al festival, este sería el pequeño paso que daría comienzo a una relación que un tiempo más adelante se profundizaría.

* * *

Nos trasladamos ahora a la sala común de los dormitorios de la clase A. Sorprendentemente parte de sus amigos estaban en sus habitaciones y otros se habían ido a sus casas, por lo cual todo el lugar estaba enteramente reservado para Momo e Izuku.

**-Ya tengo la película lista para reproducirla-**, decía Momo desde el sofá con una pequeña sonrisa aun llevando la camisa de cuadros de Izuku mientras que el chico se acercaba a ella con un bowl lleno de palomitas.

**-Yo tengo unas palomitas con mantequilla recién salidas del microondas-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo alegre para luego sentarse al lado de su novia que se acercó a él para apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. **-¿Tenemos todo listo para comenzar?-**, le preguntó él a ella con calma, tenían bocadillos varios, las luces estaban apagadas, estaba preparada la película y estaban ellos dos juntos, la verdad no hacía falta nada más para pasarla bien.

**-Espera un segundo Izuku-kun, se me olvidaba darte algo-**, le dijo Momo al peliverde para luego buscar algo en su cartera blanca.

**-¿Darme algo?-**, preguntó Izuku confundido mientras la observaba a ella sacar de su cartera una caja rosada con forma de corazón.

**-Toma-**, le dijo ella al chico con una dulce y linda sonrisa mientras le extendía la cajita a él.

**-¿C-Chocolates?-**, preguntó Izuku levemente sorprendido y sonrojándose un poco, esto era algo que no se esperaba.

Ella asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-No estaba segura de sí aún se le entrega a los novios pero quería hacerlos de todos modos para dártelos-**, decía ella de forma tierna y muy adorable a ojos de Izuku que tomó la caja lentamente.

**-N-No era necesario Momo-chan… Gracias-**, agradeció él profundamente agradecido con ella, era increíble como un pequeño gesto como este le hacía enormemente feliz. **-Yo también quería darte algo-**, dijo Izuku causando intriga en la pelinegra que no esperó que él le levantara el mentón ligeramente para plantare un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Ella estaba claramente sorprendida pero a los segundos ya estaba correspondiendo mientras cerraba sus ojos y sujetaba las pecosas mejillas de él con sus manos. Al necesitar oxigeno ambos se separaron viéndose el uno al otro.

**-I-Izuku-kun-**, decía Momo con un tenue tono carmín en sus hermosas mejillas mientras miraba el rostro de su novio que le sonreía con afecto.

**-Ahora estamos a mano-**, dijo Izuku para luego abrir la caja de corazón para tomar uno de los chocolates que Momo había hecho para llevárselo a la boca. **-Siguen siendo los chocolates más deliciosos del mundo-**, agregó él sonriendo alegre degustado el dulce sabor del chocolate.

¡Izuku utilizó Frase Cursi!, ¡Golpe Critico para Momo!

Ella se sonrojó monstruosamente y desvió la mirada mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón. **-Esto va a acabar conmigo-**, decía ella sintiendo el caótico latir de su acelerado corazón por tan simples palabras del peliverde, el cual sonrió divertido.

**-Y todavía no hemos llegado al White Day-**, dijo Izuku y Momo se tensó recordando ese día festivo que el anterior año casi le hace desmayarse de felicidad en medio del campus de la escuela por lo que hizo Izuku, ¡Si recibía algo como eso de nuevo moriría!.

Izuku cerró la caja de chocolates para colocarla a un lado y luego sujetar a Momo de los hombros para que ella le viera a los ojos, esos orbes verdes que le veían con un profundo y sincero amor que solo él podía darle.

**-Me gustas mucho Momo-chan, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti-**, dijo el peliverde con una gentil y cálida sonrisa viendo a Momo, en este momento sentía la imperiosa necesidad de recordárselo, la amaba con locura y de verdad movería cielo y tierra por ella.

Momo se sintió profundamente feliz y le dio una hermosa sonrisa gentil y amorosa al chico. **-Tú también me gustas mucho Izuku-kun, estoy locamente enamorada de ti-**, respondió ella mientras que ambos acortaban la distancia entre ellos cada segundo, pues lo que decía era algo que varios podrían refutar, estaba loca por él, cada conversación que tenían las atesoraba como un valioso recuerdo.

Ambos nuevamente juntaron sus labios para quedarse plantados en esa muestra de afecto donde se demostraban sus sinceros sentimientos. El tiempo se les hacía infinitamente eterno e infinitamente insuficiente para todo el amor que se querían transmitir, pero por el momento se conformarían con eso hasta que sus pulmones anhelaran aire para funcionar.

Ambos se separaron del beso luego juntaron sus frentes mientras cerraban los ojos.

**-¿En este momento quisieras que estuviéramos en el cine?-**, preguntó Izuku con una leve sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

**-¿Quisieras que estuviéramos en el festival?-**, contrarrestó Momo sonriendo feliz y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

**-Estar juntos viendo la película no estaría mal-**, comentó el peliverde imaginándose a ambos apreciando la película mientras que sus manos estaban unidas y se conmovían por las escenas frente a ellos, aunque claro que la importancia recae en que ambos estaban juntos y en la calidez de las manos del otro.

**-Tampoco estaría mal divertirnos en los puestos del festival y pasear en bote por el estanque-**, decía Momo mientras se hacía una imagen mental de la escena, la luz de las estrellas iluminando desde el cielo junto con la luna mientras que el reflejo de la superficie del agua le daba un aire más mágico al ambiente en el cual los dos estuvieran mirándose a los ojos.

**-¿En dónde prefieres estar en este momento?-**, le preguntó Izuku a Momo mientras abría los ojos al igual que ella para verse el uno al otro.

**-Aquí junto a ti, Izuku-kun-**, respondió ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo. **-¿Y tú?-**, preguntó la pelinegra e Izuku sonrió con felicidad.

**-Siempre y cuando este contigo no me importa el lugar, Momo-chan-**, contestó él para luego darle un casto beso en la frente a Momo y luego ambos acomodarse con las miradas puestas en el televisor preparándose para ver la película.

**-Para el siguiente San Valentín no planeamos nada-**, dijo Momo acomodándose en el pecho de su novio con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza. **-Concuerdo, al final lo mejor son cosas como estas que estaban fuera de los planes-**, secundó Izuku para luego rodear la cintura de Momo con su brazo y después ambos comenzar a ver la película.

Mientras tanto en el cielo nocturno se encontraban los globos de la pareja que se elevaban por el estrellado firmamento mientras que sus cuerdas se encontraban entrelazadas entre sí.

Sin lugar a dudas en cuanto al día de hoy no eran necesarios planes, solo hacía falta la compañía del otro para ser feliz en este San Valentín.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Sin duda este One-Shot me quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba en un principio, pero me dejé llevar y de esta manera resultó, espero que no sea un problema. Como vieron no dejaría atrás a mi OTP de BNHA, voy con el Izumo a muerte y no podía dejar pasar una festividad como el día del amor, (No importa que haya subido esto un mes después XD).

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así agradecería que comentaran en los Reviews que les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
